


Beautiful Day

by cyparissus



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyparissus/pseuds/cyparissus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "character looks forward to telling partner that they want to be with them forever only to see them kissing someone else."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Day

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are college age in this, about 20/21. Warning for angst and a not-happy-ending!

It was a beautiful day.

There were few things that made Makoto as content as a beautiful day, and today had been amazing, complete with fluffy, white clouds. Now the clouds were streaked with bright pinks and yellows in the sunset; a breathtaking finish for a breathtaking day. Makoto couldn’t help but smile to himself as he walked, running his palm over the lump in his pocket for reassurance that it was still there.

It was a simple silver ring in a small velvet box; it was a bit of a cliché, sure, but Makoto liked it. Even if Haru wouldn’t actually wear it most of the time—it was the principle of the thing. Makoto liked the idea of giving Haru a tangible symbol of his love, a promise that it would last forever.

In retrospect, though, maybe he should have gotten Haru an engagement-bathing-suit. Makoto chuckled to himself as he turned into the campus athletic complex.

It was well after close but Haru had long ago convinced the janitorial staff that it was better for everyone involved if Haru was allowed to swim when he pleased.

The pool was dark and quiet, though, which meant Haru must be in the locker room.

Makoto hummed to himself as he walked, and in the dark he overlooked the two sets of wet footprints leading to the locker room.

Just as Makoto pushed open the door he heard raised voices and paused, wondering if Haru had been caught swimming after hours (again). But with the door open he could hear the voices clearly and instantly recognized them.

“Haru, wait!” That was unmistakable Rin, and Makoto pushed open the door to see him properly. He hadn’t seen Rin in years, not since high school, when he and Haru had had a big falling out, though Haru was never forthcoming about the details. Shortly after that Makoto had admitted his feelings and Haru had accepted them.

Rin and Haru were on the far side of the locker room dressed only in their bathing suits, and Makoto guessed it was the dim light that prevented them from noticing him. They were arguing about something, which was familiar to say the least, and Makoto was about to speak up when Haru spoke up. Or, actually, he was almost yelling. Makoto had never heard Haru speaking so loudly, even when he was really angry. It was jarring.

“No, Rin! I’m through with waiting for you. I have been for a long time.” Haru’s spitting his words, and as Makoto watches Rin grabs for Haru’s wrist and Haru violently shakes him off.

“Haru, please,” Rin says, and he sounds devastated. Makoto’s heart starts to plummet as he listens to them argue.

“Please, _what_? Give you another chance?” Haru glares, waiting for an answer, and he scoffs when he doesn’t get one, “You _had_ your chance, Rin. You said you never wanted to see me again.” The vehemence in Haru’s voice fades, and Makoto feels a vice in his chest constricting around his heart. He’s starting to realize what they’re arguing about—what Rin is asking for. Rin and Haru are staring at each other, and Makoto knows he should make his presence known or leave but he’s rooted to the spot. There’s an ugly feeling in his chest that’s hoping for Haru to rudely rebuff Rin, send him packing because he’s happy with Makoto. Makoto isn’t sure which he hates more: the selfish, bitter feeling or how little he believes in Haru.

“I was wrong, okay?” Rin bursts suddenly and Haru looks surprised, “I was wrong back then,” Rin repeats quietly, reaching for Haru and this time he allows it. Rin’s fingertips run down Haru’s forearm and curl about his hand. Makoto feels suddenly nauseous. Haru looks down, away from Rin’s face but he doesn’t move away. Rin steps closer, his fingers tightening around Haru’s wrist.

“It was always you, Haru. It had to be you,” Rin says, so quietly that Makoto has to strain to hear. He sees Haru close his eyes and clench his hand around Rin’s fingers, and Makoto just wanted him to back away, tell Rin he isn’t interested, tell Rin he’s in love with Makoto.

“Rin…” Haru breathes and Makoto can’t remember Haru ever saying his name with that much longing. Rin presses his forehead to Haru’s and Haru leans into the contact.

“I can’t,” Haru says,” I’m with Mako.”

Makoto knows that’s what he’s been waiting to hear, but the way Haru says it sounds like less of a rejection and more of an obstacle.

“I know,” Rin says, defeated, and starts to move back. Then Haru looks up and Makoto feels a red hot stab of pain in his chest at the look on Haru’s face. There’s devotion written all over his features and he’s looking at Rin like nobody else in the world exists. Like Makoto doesn’t exist.

The box in Makoto’s pocket feels huge and heavy and like it’s going to sear a hole through his jeans.

There’s electricity sparking between them now, and the way they’re looking at each other a kiss seems inevitable. Makoto can actually feel something break in his chest when Haru reaches up and pulls Rin closer by the back of his neck.

Their lips touch and a moment later Rin slams Haru into the wall of lockers, and it’s that bang that finally startles Makoto into action.

He slowly, quietly backs away, ensuring the door makes no noise when he closes it. As he walks back around the pool the sound of Haru moaning for someone else is ringing through his ears.


End file.
